


"Is the skirt short on purpose?"

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan has done a lot of weird shit. He likes to experiment, with and without Phil.But lately, Dan is changing.-A little sentence prompt I posted on tumblr.





	"Is the skirt short on purpose?"

**Author's Note:**

> A little sentence prompt that has more notes than I expected so I decided to post it here, too. 
> 
> Brief strong language if that bothers you!

Dan has done a lot of weird shit. He likes to experiment, with and without Phil. 

But lately, Dan is changing. Or-not changing, exactly. Dan is the same old Dan Phil's always known. He's just letting out this other part of himself, a part he was afraid of, or unsure of. 

Phil's proud of it all. The nail polish, started over two years ago and finally let out into the world. The different clothes, softer and looser and more Dan-like, somehow, even though the other ones were just as much. The delicious ripped jeans, constantly worn in public to torment Phil. And the hair.

The hair.

Dan has complained, burned his fingers, sometimes shed a few tears over his hair. No matter what he says about "fashion trends" or curly hair being "in style," Phil quietly sees around his carefully crafted walls. He doesn't say anything, really. He leaves Dan to explore himself by himself, only complimenting and enjoying. 

This was a bit unexpected, though. 

Dan has walked into the lounge, picking at the hem of his shirt. It's his new Alexander McQueen jumper, the black and white one he wore to Wimbledon. Phil thinks it makes him look grown up in a way he still isn't used to. 

The shirt is tucked into a skirt. It's black, has three buttons going up the side. It's pleated a bit, falls in soft waves over his pale thighs and stops before his knees.

Dan is looking at Phil almost challengingly. 

Phil swallows roughly. "When did you buy that?" It's not the right thing to say. Dan's face clouds over. Even after all these years he still feels criticism (real or not) so strongly. "It's..." Phil trails off, staring at Dan's thighs. "It's sexy," he manages. His cheeks have gone warm. He probably looks like an idiot. 

Dan's lips quirk. His shoulders slowly go down. "That's good, then." He moves closer to Phil, a bit. Stands a little straighter. "It cost a fuckton of money, someone should like it."

"You don't?" Phil asks, watching Dan carefully. This is untouched territory. Dan wore a dress once, years and years ago at a convention. If Phil remembers right everyone thought it was a joke. Himself included. He regrets that, now. 

Dan shifts. "It's weird...and breezy." 

Phil's eyes widen. "You aren't wearing pants?" 

Dan rolls his eyes, moves passed him. The skirt brushes Phil's bare knees. Phil swallows again. God damnit.

Dan sits next to him, looking at Phil with curious, amused eyes. "Don't you start." 

Phil huffs. "I'm not doing anything." He can't stop looking at Dan's thighs, it seems. Did he shave? 

"Really?" Dan asks sarcastically. "Then stop eye fucking my thighs."

Phil flushes, shoves Dan. "It's distracting!" 

Dan hums, rubs a hand down his smooth skin. "I guess?" 

He doesn't look convinced. 

Phil touchs the bare skin, tentatively. It's surprisingly soft. He smells vanilla, faintly. Dan must have used lotion. Christ. 

Dan frowns, watches Phil brush over a few hairs he missed on his knee. "I don't know if I'll do it again," he says, back to defensive. 

"That's okay, Dan," Phil says softly, looking him in the eyes. Chocolate and worry. "I like smooth Dan just as much as I love hairy Dan." 

Dan sighs. "Smooth Dan sounds so bad, Phil." His eyes are crinkling, mouth twitching in that way he does when trying not to smile.

Just Dan. Not smooth or hairy or young or older. Just Dan.

"One question," he says, suppressing a smile.

"Yes?" Dan asks, already looking annoyed. 

"The skirt is short? On purpose?" 

Dan scoffs, hooks a leg over Phil's thighs and rests on them, pushes Phil into the cushions. "Yes," he says, glaring down at Phil, eyes darkening. "It's short because I know you."

"What does that mean?!" Phil demands.

Dan just kisses him. Answer enough, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> My [tumblr](https://nostalgiclondon.tumblr.com)


End file.
